Breaching the Barrier
by Passionate-Eyes
Summary: I have been with him for many years now, but there are things that I question sometimes. Just how long can I truly stay by his side? What do i really mean to him?


Breaching the Barrier  
Chapter 1: The Unthinkable Truth

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'_

It's been ten years, ten wonderful since I began my journey with my Lord. Sure they've had their ups and down, but they've been the most wonderful years of my life (even if I'm still only 17, but hey, who's counting). I've had a great life since my Lord brought me back to life with his sword the Tensuseiga, after I was killed by wolf demons. I could still remember the day I met him.

- - Flashback 10 Years- - - - -

I was just wandering through the woods, trying to find some food to eat because of food. I had been living in a village that had been taking care of me since my parents were killed by bandits. I felt nothing but fear and anger towards humans, but I knew that I couldn't make it on my own. That was when I saw him.

He had long silver hair; I couldn't tell how long it was because he was lying down against a tree. His face, I would later describe, was a face that any woman would want to die for, Even if I knew he was a demon, I held no fear for him. I felt nothing but admiration and interest. That was when I noticed that there was pool of blood around his right side.

He was recovering from battle wounds; it appeared that he had lost his right arm in a fight. I wasn't a least bit scared from the sight of blood. I was used to seeing blood since bandits killed my parents. I got closer to get a better look since he appeared to be asleep.

Injured Man: "What do you want?" he opened his eyes. I didn't respond but backed away behind a tree. He just sat there and resumed to rest.

The next night I thought he must be hungry. So I went to the private pond to catch some fish for him, even if we weren't allowed to go near that pond because of the food shortage. I got caught by some of the village men and got, how should I put it, the living hell beat out of me. I just got right back up and walked away, what the men didn't notice were the fish that were stashed in my kimono.

Later I took the cooked fish to him, I also took some fruits and berries. I got close to him slowly and left the food near him and sat there next to him. But he just sat there and told me that he didn't want it, which was when he noticed all my injuries.

Injured Man: "Who was it that injured you?" he was confused over his own question, but I simply smiled back at him._ 'This sure is one interesting human. She acts as if those bruises are nothing to worry about, but some of those could be life threatening.' _Were the first thoughts that came to his mind. That was when he felt something quite different emit from the girl, _'What's this? Is this aura that is radiating off her? It's probably nothing.'  
_

The next day, he was gone. He had left while I slept. I was disappointed that I didn't at least get to say my goodbye to him.

I had begun to make my way back to the village when I heard screaming. Out of nowhere, wolves appeared in front of me and began to chase me. I started running as fast as I could, hoping that I could catch up to that man or find some shelter. That was when I tripped and then….nothing….nothing but darkness.

???: "Ew! What's that stench Lord Sesshoumaru? Smells like wolf demons." A little green goblin was following his lord towards the center of the stench for unknown reasons. "Eh, what's this? Looks like the work of a wolf. And by the looks of it, I'd say that this girl put up quite a fight before they got her." Indeed she had, around her were around half a dozen dead wolves. All of them appeared to be slain without a second thought. That was when Sesshoumaru's Tensuseiga begun to pulsate. He drew his sword and it began to pulsate even more.

Sesshoumaru (Injured Man): "Hmm," he began to see the underworld messengers. He quickly slayed them bringing the girl back to life. His follower was dumbstruck over his Lord's actions.

I opened my eyes to see him standing over me. He was putting his sword away and said one simple thing,

Sesshoumaru: "Follow me if you wish," it wasn't a question. I simply smiled and began to follow him and Master Jakken.

- - End Flashback- - - -

Jakken: "RIN!! HEY RIN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jakken was looking for her and was annoyed that he always had to go look for her, "Damn it! I still don't understand what Lord Sesshoumaru saw in the girl, she's nothing but a nuisance."

Rin: "I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU MASTER JAKKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I had snuck behind him, he instantly jumped up his staff shivering with fright, "Gees, how is it that I always scare you Master Jakken?"

Jakken: "Oh shut up," his staff began to tip over as he hit the floor with a thud, "OW!!"

Sesshoumaru: "Jakken, have you found Rin yet?" the silver haired man stepped into the clearing. He had been watching his subordinate's antics.

Rin: "Yup, I'm right here!" I answered first to keep Master Jakken from getting in even more trouble from letting me get away, He turned to leave as I quickly picked up Master Jakken and called Ah-Un to follow him, "Where are we going today my Lord?"

Jakken: "We are going to see a demon called Hiroshi, it's rumored that he has been working along side Naraku."

Rin: "So are we gonna slay him or question him?" the thought of fighting against another demon always got her excited. Especially if it was helping her Lord get his revenge for being tricked by Naraku.

Jakken: "That is all up to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru: "We are also going to see Chihiro, the demon phoenix."

Jakken: "WHAT?!" he was completely dumbfounded. He knew that the woman was one of the very few people that had earned Lord Sesshoumaru's respect. She was indeed a very powerful ally, although, Jakken had his doubts about her true abilities.

Rin: "So that means we're going to The Hishima Mountain Range, right?"

Jakken: "Of course we are, you stupid girl!"

Sesshoumaru was impressed that the girl remembered what Jakken had been teaching her. A rare and gorgeous smile crept across his face. He was pleased with her improvement over the years. She had gone from being his one weakness to being one of his most powerful followers, second only to himself.

Rin: "Is that a smile I see on your face Lord Sesshoumaru?" she was standing right in front of him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice her come around in front of him.

Sesshoumaru: "I don't smile Rin." He said in a monotone voice.

Rin: "Uh-huh, but you were definitely smiling for a while there my Lord." It was fun to tease him sometimes. "But I guess I must've been seeing things."

I knew for a fact that he had smiled. He may not want to admit it, but I knew it. The only thing I didn't know was what had caused him to smile. That was one of the reasons I was so attracted to him. He always hid how he felt, no matter how strong the feeling was. The only one he ever truly showed was his anger. It was on of the many reasons I have stayed with him for the past 10 years, and I plan to stay eve n longer. The day I leave his side will be the day I die. Because I know for I fact, even if he never returns my feelings, that I was in love with this great and powerful man.

A/N: okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot at first, but now I'm thinking of making it an actual story but I'm not sure. I need some more ideas. Oh, and if it's hard to tell, most of this chapter is from Rin's point of view. JA NE!!


End file.
